jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Verschwörung auf Mandalore
Hinter den Kulissen Der Inhalt, dass Mandalore seine kriegerische Vergengenheit hinter sich gelassen hat ist unkalonisch da es zu dieser Zeit etliche mandalorianische Söldner gibt.Auch ist Mandalore führungslos und Jango Fett nicht nur ein Kopfgeldjäger mit mandalorianischer Rüstung,er war bekanntlich auch der Mandalor. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Eversor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 7. Feb. 2010, 18:59:07) :1. unkano'n'''isch 2. nur weils viele Mandalorianer als Söldner gibt, heißt das nicht, dass Mandalore nicht friedlich werden wollte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Auserdem ist 1. TCW T-Kanon und damit höherrangig als alle Quellen auser den Filmen und 2. kommt noch mindestens eine TCW-Folge zu dem Thema, die das aufklären könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:02, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Von mir aus gesehen ist die ganze Folge völliger Blödsinn. Auch der mandalorianische Attentäter der in der Folge einen Anschlag verübte sprach kein Mando'a. Kein Typ trägt Rüstungen. Und starb Vizsla nicht während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs? Heißt das wegen den Kanon das das jetzt kannonisch ist und alles was in den Republic und Imperial Commando Büchern über Mandalore erzählt worden ist jetzt nicht mehr kannonisch ist?! Als überzeugter Mandalorianer kann ich dazu nur den Kopf schütteln! 217.228.115.13 15:56, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Tor Vizsla starb nach dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg. Die Person in der Folge heißt jedoch Pre Vizsla. Vielleicht ein Nachfahre von Vizsla. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 16:01, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Auch des mit dem Mando'a ist nicht wahr: er sprach mit einem concordianischen Dialekt Mando'a und zwar u.a. Folgendes:"Calhava bru'chun dralshye'ran!" Auch Arla Fett aus Order 66 nutzt Concordian: "Neyar gain Arla Vhett" = Mein Name ist Arla Fett!" Vielleicht sollte man einen kurzen Artikel über Concordian schreiben, sofern er noch nicht vorhanden ist! Gruß Ushnot 16:22, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Angeblich wird das ganze übrigens in ''The Essential Atlas aufgeklärt und in Einklng mit dem bisherigen Kanon gebracht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:24, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ok The Clone Wars ist ja ohnehin nicht grad kanon fördernd aber die hauptstadt von mandalore heist doch auch mandalore. aufjedenfall in WdM, hat sich das zwischendurch geändert? -88.153.67.217 16:29, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::→Diskussion:Sundari← Pandora Diskussion 16:31, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Ich hoffe das die das mal klären denn das was in The Clone Wars in dieser Folge erzählt wurde entspricht hauptsächlich dem Gegenteil von dem was bisher erfunden wurde. 217.228.100.190 19:03, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Um weiterer Verwirrung vorzubeugen... ... fasse ich hier mal kurz zusammen, was es bereits für Versuche gibt, eine Vereinbarung von TCW und dem bisherigen EU hinsichtlich Mandalore herzustellen. Die Beiträge sind von mir im Forum von Panini-Comics erstellt worden, weshalb ich sie einfach hier rüberkopiere. #Da ihr euch hier anscheinend nicht mit den englischen Diskussionsforen beschäftigt und die großen Kontroversen (auch Karen Traviss Ausstieg) an euch vorüber gegangen sind, ist das wahrscheinlich verwirrend für euch. Allerdings arbeitet man bei LFL (auch angesichts der offensichtlichen Kontinuitätsprobleme) bereits an einer Lösung für die Mandalorianer-Geschichte. Momentan würde es wahrscheinlich helfen, wenn man die Darstellung der Mandalorianer in TCW als "Korrektur" für Karen Traviss' Ausschweifungen ansieht. Hier noch ein paar Stichworte für mögliche Lösungen: - Mandos wollen friedlich sein, weil im Krieg oftmals vernichtend geschlagen. - Death Watch = Splittergruppe, Kopfgeldjäger, KUS-Sympathisanten - Satines Gruppe = Masse der Mandalorianischen Bevölkerung auf Mandalore - Wahre Mandalorianer = Spars/Shysas Gruppe, der wahrscheinlich auch die cuy'val dar angehören, erstarken erst zu Kriegsende - Jango = Wahrer Mandalorianer, von Satines Gruppe als "Abtrünniger" angesehen, da er die Death Watch bekriegt und seine Kameraden auf Galidraan in den Tod geführt hat #Im ersten Moment gibt man natürlich lieb gewonnene Geschichten nicht wieder her - aber beim zweiten Blick erscheint die ganze Mando-Geschichte so viel logischer - was nun mit dem Planeten ist bleibt zwar abzuwarten, aber zumindest kann ich mich mit dieser Lösung sehr, sehr gut anfreunden. Außerdem möge man nicht vergessen, dass Leland Chee (HolocronKeeper) und seine Kollegen an der Vereinbarung mit dem Kanon arbeiten und zur Ruhe raten - nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie die Fans es in ihren Foren und im ersten Aufbrausen kochen. #Es lässt sich sehr wohl beides in Einklang bringen - es wird sogar passen MÜSSEN im Endeffekt. Wann jedoch eine konsistente Geschichte (wenn auch vielleicht mit ein paar kleineren Abstrichen für das KT-EU) etabliert wird, bleibt abzuwarten. Zudem ist der Anführer der neuen Death Watch nicht Tor Vizsla sondern Pre Vizsla - unterschiedliche Namen, unterschiedliche Personen, selbe Familie. Na gut, noch ein Wörtchen zu den Planeten. Wie wir ja wissen, ist Mandalore der Heimatplanet der Mandalorianer, hat 2 Monde, ist der 5. Planet des Systems. Wir wissen doch außerdem, dass auch andere Planeten als Manda'yaim bezeichnet wurden - was übersetzt ebenfalls Mandalore bedeutet, allerdings eher eine Ehrenbezeichnung ist. Also könnte Kal'buirs Mandalore genausogut ein anderer Planet sein, zur Not sogar der Mond Concordia oder der zweite. Die kubizistische Architektur des Planeten könnte dabei von Kalevala, Satines Heimatwelt stammen und mit der Pazifismus-Reform seit etwa 700 VSY auf den 5. Planeten importiert worden sein. #Der Mand'alor war eigentlich immer der Anführer der Krieger. Entsprechend sehe ich kein Problem damit, dass die Zivilbevölkerung auch eine "zivile" Herzogin hat. Es ist ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass eine Trennung von zivilen und militärischen Kommandostrukturen einen Fortschritt darstellt, und das ist angesichts der Pazifismus-Bewegung (die wie gesagt schon vor TCW im Kanon existierte) nur nachvollziehbar. So gesehen könnten dann Spar und Shysa zu Ende des Krieges auch rechtmäßig den Mand'alor-Titel tragen, obwohl es noch immer eine zivile Herrscherin gibt - die beiden (und später Boba) vereinen die Wahren Mandalorianer, eine Kriegerkaste und nicht die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung unter sich und führen diese in den Krieg. Dass sich diese mit dem Aufstieg des Imperiums vergrößert hat, ist ebenfalls nachvollziehbar (sogar die Aufgabe der Zivilregierung), da sich Mandalore bekanntlich gegen die Besatzungsmacht aufgelehnt hat. So lässt sich auch die Sache Sundari/Keldabe erklären: Die Zivilregierung befindet sich nach der Reform in Sundari, obwohl die Hochburg der Kriegerkaste (anfangs inoffiziell, später mit Unterstützung der Zivilregierung) weiterhin Keldabe als ihre Hauptstadt ansieht. Diese wird dann auch wieder als die "politische" Hauptstadt eingesetzt, wenn es gezwungenermaßen zur anti-imperialen Ausrichtung und Konzentration auf die Kriegerkaste (GBK und später) kommt. Ich hoffe, das hat etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit gebracht und beugt weiteren Fragen vor. 22:33, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Einen Punkt verstehe ich aber noch nicht in den RC-Büchern wird geschrieben dass auf Kal Skirats Mandalore Kedalbe liegt also ist es eigentlich schon ausgeschlossen, dass Kals Mandalore und "Das Mandalore" zwei verschiedene sind oder? 217.228.114.130 09:35, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) Das Problem liegt für mich darin, dass in der Folge die Hauptstadt Mandalors Sundari ist, in den Büchern dagegen ist es Keldabe. So steht es übrigens auch hier in der Wiki.--87.165.72.47 12:40, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Das Problem wurde schon tausend mal angesprochen. Wer sagt denn, dass sich Hauptstädte nicht ändern können? In der BRD war auch die meiste Zeit Bonn die Hauptstadt und nu is es Berlin (bzw. wenn man die gesamtdeutsche Geschichte betrachtet war Berlin die Hauptstadt und zwischendurch Bonn). Vielleicht war bei den Klonkriegen oder davor irgendwas dort passiert, sodass nun been die andere Stadt Hauptstadt ist. Ich sehe das absolut nicht als Problem an Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:03, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ihr versteht mich falsch ich wollte nicht wissen was jetzt die Haupstadt ist nur ob Kalbuirs Mandalore das wirckliche Mandalore ist. Also das wo wir kennen, das auf dem Sundari und Kedalbe sind. 217.228.104.181 11:30, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Es gibt nur ein Mandalore, und auf dem liegt Sundari und auf dem wohnt auch Kal. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:52, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Meine persönliche Meinung dazu: Dieses Wiki basiert auf dem erweiterten Universum. Wenn sich TCW also herausnimmt, gegen die Grundsatzquellen zu verstossen, bzw. diese bis zur unkentlichkeit zu verändern, so darf dies von den Fans nicht einfach hingenommen werden; den dann weiß niemand genau, wann was passiert ist. Daher mein Vorschlag: Alle Artikel bekommen, neben der Geschichte nach der etabilierten Timeline, eine TCW-Unterkategorie, in der die Ereignisse der Serie und gg. ihre Widersprüche aufgelistet sind. Artikel, die ausschließlich auf TCW basieren, bekommen neben die Titelzeile den Hinweis: "Kotuinität der behandelten Sache ungewiss". Nur so kann die klare Linie der Timeline und damit der von Jedipedia erhalten bleiben. Darth Ultimor 09:52, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Das wird alles von offizieller Seite integriert werden. Pandora Diskussion 15:18, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Was ich gemacht habe, war lediglich ein Vorschlag, solange keine neue offizielle Timeline vorliegt. Darth Ultimor 17:17, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET)